Rejuvination of the Time Lords
by blacklight werewolf
Summary: The Doctor had just dropped off Martha and was in the Time Vortex when the TARDIS went back to Earth, landing in front of a woman with black hair, green eyes and two hearts. Places and people and creatures that belong to BBC are BBC's not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor and Eva -taken from the Doctor's point of view but in third person and it's the 10th

The Doctor walked into the control room running his hands through his hair, causing it to stick up in even more random angles. The TARDIS was flying through space quietly, the central column making noise as she hummed. Then without warning, she turned around and headed in the opposite direction, flinging the Doctor against one of the support beams.

"Oi!" He shouted, "Where do you think your going?!" The TARDIS hummed to him about someone calling for help.

"But where are we going?!" He asked as he tried to figure out where they were going. With a thump the TARDIS landed and the Doctor was still confused as to where they were. He peeked his head out the door and blinked as a woman with black hair and green eyes stared at him.

"Where'd you come from?" She asked, "You just materialized out of no where?"

"Uh...you saw that?" He asked. She nodded, "Yes I did. Who...wait hold that thought." The woman said as she went over to what looked like a stereo with no speakers. Out of curiosity, the Doctor followed her, "Where's the speakers?"

"Outside." She replied

"Why?" He asked.

"Keeps the Howlers from tearing the house and me apart, they don't like loud noises." The woman replied.

"What are the Howlers?" He asked. She was about to answer when she stopped, "Look out the window. They are coming." The Doctor blinked at her and wandered to the large bay window just as a pack of impossibly large wolves ran over the hill. He saw the speakers then the music she started playing. He watched as the wolves ran passed the house, their ears flat against their heads and then he heard other music playing from all over the town. Half an hour later, the woman cut the music and stood beside him, "Well, back to the Q and A. Who are you?"

"I...I'm the Doctor." He said, "And you are?"

"Eva. Eva Layell." The woman, Eva, replied. The TARDIS hummed and gasped in his mind.

"Eva...that's a nice name. Where are you parents?" The Doctor asked the woman as he questioned the TARDIS about the gasp. She hummed a nothing to him as Eva answered him, "Dead, plane crash."

"I'm sorry." He said to Eva.

"Don't worry about it, anyways, Doctor, that's an interesting name." She said but shrugged.

"So what brings you and your Police Public Call Box to Fraser Lake?" She asked.

"Um...Ah...Will you believe me if I tell you my Police Box wanted to come to Fraser Lake?" He asked.

"Maybe, if your Box talks....which she is..." Eva said, "Well Doctor, and...TARDIS...You're welcome to wander the house, but I suggest staying inside because the Howlers can come back at anytime." The Doctor nodded but paused, "How do you know she's called the TARDIS?"

"She told me." Eva said as she wandered to the sliding door to the patio. The Doctor turned around and blinked at the TARDIS before following Eva.

"So where is Fraser Lake?" He asked.

"British Columbia, Canada, North America, Earth, Solar System, Milky way." Eva said pulling some vegetables out of the small garden on the patio.

"Okay....so what exactly are the Howlers?" He asked her.

"Aliens. But then you should know that, since they aren't like normal wolves, they take anything that's man made back to their ship and they brainwash any humans they catch to repair their ship." Eva told him as she headed back inside. Eva was wearing a long sleeved red shirt and over top that a orange vest with gold thread inlay, she had faded blue jeans on and black slippers, by the sliding door there was black converse shoes. He eyed the shoes for a moment, hers were in better condition than his but shrugged it off.

"How do you know that?" The Doctor asked her. She pointed to the map on the counter, "Well a couple months ago there was meteor shower and a meteor crashed over there in that red spot, but it was a space ship. But we didn't know that until the Howlers came the first night, half the town was demolished by them. They ran off with house pieces and people. Me, being curious, followed them and I saw what they were doing. So that's why I know that." He nodded, "Seems logical." She nodded, "Says the guy with two hearts and a history longer than reasonably believed." He blinked, "How do you know I have two hearts." This woman was strange.

"I can hear them." She told him, "I can hear up to a kilometre away."

"How? That's impossible." He asked frowning at her. She shrugged then snapped her fingers, "Doctor, I know why that name sounds familiar." She said and turned around, a small silver chain hanging off her belt as she grabbed a letter off the counter, "My mom said to give this to you. She said that you had to be called the Doctor and have a blue box." The Doctor frowned and took the letter from Eva. She turned around and started prepping dinner, "Happen to decide to stay for dinner?" He nodded as he ripped the envelop apart and read the letter, "Yeah sure."

_Dear Doctor_

_Please don't chuck this away and say that this letter is insane. If you are reading this, that means that me and my husband are dead and our TARDIS's have called out to yours for help. If that happens that means our daughter, Eva Layell, is in danger. She is our daughter. You are probably wondering who we are but this should help, we are the Forester and the Artist. You should remember us, you picked on us while we were in the Academy. We came to Earth after finding out I was pregnant. Then the Time war struck, the shock wave sent us to the 21 century and the time vortex in our TARDIS's were lost. We gave them to our daughter, who is a Time Lady but doesn't know it. We've kept her from hospitals or doctors offices. They are in her earrings, the top ones. Please, we're begging you, to look after Eva and protect her. You can tell her that she is a Time Lady if you want. We just want her safe. _

_Sincerely The Forester and the Artist._

The Doctor blinked at the letter then at the woman prepping supper.

"No way." He said. Eva turned to him, "No way what?"

"You're a Time Lady?" He asked.

"What's a Time Lady?" She asked. He blinked and oh'ed quietly, that's right she didn't know. Eva still thought normal humans had two hearts. The Doctor thought long and hard about what he should do about this new predicament. Should he take her away in his TARDIS, show her the universe or leave her here make her believe she was as human as they come. He was in such a deep of thought he didn't notice himself sitting down at the table and smelling the food she cooked with his ultra senses. He blinked out of his thoughts as he stared at the food on the table.

"Welcome back to reality Doctor." Eva said with a smile, "Did you enjoy your wander in your own head?" He stared at her, "Do you have a fob watch?" Eva stared at him, "No...I have a locket."

"Oh..." He said then blinked, "That's a electric stove...Where are you getting the electricity?"

"Water turbines in the lake." Eva said, "Someone lives in the turbine house, keeping it safe from the Howlers. Plus I've got a home made solar panel set up outside." The Doctor blinked, "Did you make the home made solar panel?"

"No, my dad did." Eva replied as she cleaned up. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well...Uh...Hmm..."

"Well...Uh...Hmm? Are you going to stay the night or disappear?" She asked.

"Uh...Maybe?" He said. She nodded, "Well, I think you can manage in your box. Night is falling and that means the Howlers are going to be twice as active." The Doctor finally noticed the overly tired look in her green eyes and the dark circles under them.

"You've been up for two weeks straight...listening for Howlers?" He asked her. She ran a trouble hand through her black hair, "That sounds about right."

"I'm sorry..." He apologized.

"What are you apologizing about? You had nothing to do with this." Eva said frowning at him. The Doctor watched her as she wandered to the much used and faded couch in the living room, watching her closely, noticing her sleep depravity in her steps. Being an experienced Time Lord made him able to go a week without sleep. She had no training, no actual Time Lady status, no TARDIS of her own, no regeneration cycle, just two hearts, more adept senses, a possible higher intellectual than humans and yet here she was, saving a little town from alien destruction, just by staying awake and possibly making herself weak and ill. The Doctor stood, "Eva, why don't I take tonight's watch?"

"No." She told him, "You're ears aren't as sensitive as mine. You may be human but you don't have my ears."

"Human...you just called me alien..." The Doctor pointed out as he sat next to her.

"You're alien because you've lived too long, humans only live for about...100 years if your lucky, but you have two hearts, so you must be human." Eva told him.

"...Eva, humans only have one heart." The Doctor told her, "You aren't human..."

"No, I am human." She said, "I was born and raised on this planet, and no one has told me different."

"Didn't you go to school?" The Doctor asked.

"Home Schooled. Mom and Dad didn't want me to go out a lot..." Eva said. The Doctor stared at her in slight wonder and pity. He should really take her away from here, let her see the world, the stars and other worlds.

"If I help you...will you do something for me?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, but what would it be?" Eva asked.

"Come with me when I leave." He told her.

"Oh..." Eva said and shrugged, "I guess I could do that."

"Fantastic. Now, let's get busy on figuring out a way to the crash site." The Doctor said standing up.

"They come and go as they please, the only way to get them to stay away for at least most the day is if they managed to tear down a house." Eva said as she stood also. The Doctor thought, "Go pack your stuff..." Eva blinked at him, "What?"

"Go pack your stuff." He replied. She nodded confused and went to pack her things. The TARDIS hummed in his head, 'what are you doing?'

'Sacrificing her home to get to the bottom of this Howler thing.' The Doctor replied as he watched Eva return with two large duffle bags packed. He took them and walked into the TARDIS, Eva followed him wirily.

"Oh...wow..." She said looking around.

"I know it's bigger on the inside." The Doctor said as he turned around after dumping her bags on the floor next to the consol.

"Not just that...it's beautiful...wait...is that a hand in a jar?" Eva asked looking at the jar next to the consol on the floor. The Doctor stood beside her, "Yup, my hand...A couple years ago, I got both my hands chopped off, I only managed to get one back."

"And...you grew them...back?" Eva asked making a face, "Eww!"

"Hey. It's not eww." The Doctor said showing her his hands, "They are perfectly normal hands, though a little manly, nothing wrong with manly. Though it is hard to get them into small spaces when I'm trying to fix things but the long fingers help with that." Eva blinked at him, "Do you know you ramble a lot?" The Doctor blinked at her and shrugged, "I do that sometimes. Anyways, I've got a plan."

"Which is?" She asked.

"Weelll...We're going to sit here and wait." The Doctor said.

"Wait? Wait for what?" Eva asked. The Doctor walked to the doors and shut them with a click, "For the Howlers to destroy your house..."

"WHAT?! Let me out!" She shouted and ran for the door. The Doctor grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the door.

"You have to stay here." He told her a sad look in his eyes.

"No I don't!" She shouted and struggled against him. It was fairly obvious to the Doctor that the house was very much hers but this had to be done. Eva sniffed and tossed a punch at him. Her punch wasn't that strong that it would hurt, considering she may have put all of her one hundred and thirty pound weight into it but she was distraught and crying. He pulled her into a tight hug, the Doctor may not be able to handle domestics but he also couldn't handle crying women.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He whispered to her. She fisted her hand in his jacket.

"Why...?" She whispered.

"It's the only way." He lied to her, really, he wanted her all to himself. If she was really a Time Lady then she could rebuild their culture and people. The TARDIS hummed at him in anger for thinking that, since she knew he didn't love her. The Doctor brushed the TARDIS's thoughts away and led Eva to the jump seat. He sat her down and went to set the controls to the spot on the map he filched from Eva's house. The TARDIS floated away to the spot and the Doctor opened the door, seeing trees around them but hearing the Howler's returning with hopefully only Eva's house. Eva followed him out looking around, even if her eyes were red and puffy. The Doctor took her hand and led her to the crash site, being careful not to step on a branch. They spied the Howler's dragging every piece of Eva's house back to their space ship, no humans were taken, so he assumed that the rest of the population of Fraser Lake was still safe in their homes. Eva watched quietly as the Howler's pulled her former home into their space ship. The Doctor stood and quickly went over to the door after the last Howler entered. Eva followed quietly. They awed at the machines inside, the Doctor practically vibrating out of his shoes to start experimenting. Eva looked a little frightened at all the house parts that were coming out of the walls of the space ship. The Doctor turned around with a huge smile but noticed Eva's hesitation.

"Everything is going to be fine." He told her and took her hand again. She nodded and he led her deeper into the space ship. He took out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the place, trying to find the origin of the technology while still walking. Eva's ears picked up claws clicking their way, down a separate hall and pulled him into a deserted room. The Howler's passed by the room and down the hall. Eva and the Doctor sighed quietly and he whispered a thank you to her. She nodded and turned around to look threw the room.

"I know what crashed here now..." The Doctor said picking up a rather large weapon. Eva walked up to him, "What?"

"A weapon ship...it's an invasion ship..." He replied.

"Oh..." She replied, "Well ...don't we have to stop them...?"

"Yeah, we do." The Doctor said and looked out the door, checking for Howlers. He saw none so he grabbed Eva's hand and led her out to the central control room. They looked around for some way to stop the Howler's when they both heard growling.

"Uh...Doctor..." Eva said tugging on his jacket sleeve.

"What? I'm busy." He said as he tapped quickly on the control panel.

"We've got company with sharp fangs and claws." Eva said backing into his back. The Doctor turned around and looked over Eva's black hair to see there were almost surrounded by Howlers.

"And you didn't hear them?" The Doctor asked.

"No I didn't, there's too much other noise in here..." Eva said as she was moved to stand behind the Doctor.

"Name yourselves." The Doctor demanded of the large wolves. The larger of the wolves stepped forward, "We are The Carthax. Who are you strange man that dares enter our ship with such an air of superiority. I am superior."

"Oh I wish you hadn't had said that..." The Doctor said, "Because I am the most brilliant creature in this room, so that means in all entirely, that I am your superior." The wolf growled at him and stepped forward before challenging the Doctor, "I challenge you strange man to the right of technobattle."

"Technobattle?" The Doctor asked. The wolf snickered and walked over to a holo projector.

"We will not harm others in battle unless it is in an invasion." The leader Carthax said as a holo projection appeared. The projection looked exactly like the head Carthax would. The Doctor stepped on the other holo projector. The Doctor's projection appeared, with its hands stuffed in it's pockets. The projection pulled out the sonic screwdriver before pointing it at the wolf projection.

"I am superior." The Carthax said as it's projection attacked the Doctor's. The Doctor's projection merely pressed the button on his sonic screwdriver, causing the Carthax's projection to flop on it's side, dead.

"I win." The Doctor and his projection said, "Now leave this planet, because I know you're engines are still functioning and intact plus the controls to it are still in operating condition." Eva blinked at him as he took her hand and led her back out of the ship after the Carthax's nod. The two watched the space ship take off back into space.

"Uh...Doctor...?" Eva asked. The Doctor looked down at her as she looked up at him, "Yes Eva?"

"What are you?" She asked.

"I am a Time Lord, the last Time Lord...same as you." He said and turned around to head to the TARDIS.

"I'm not a Time Lord or Time Lady. I am human and I am Eva." She said from behind him.

"What is it going to take to prove you wrong?" The Doctor asked turning around.

"Proof." Eva replied. He nodded, "I will give you proof then."


	2. Chapter 2

Of Drinks and Foxes

The TARDIS materialized on a street in a mysterious planet.

"And here we are..." The Doctor said opening the door then stepped out, "Uh...this isn't London...?"

"No...It looks like an alien planet...you're not a very good driver are you?" Eva said as she looked around.

"I'm a very good driver. I just wanted to make a small...pit stop..." He said.

"Right small...I'm guessing we're several light years away from Earth..." She said poking his arm. He frowned, "Why did you poke me?"

"Because I did." Eva replied and started walking down the street to the shops. The Doctor shook his head and followed after her, sticking his hands in his coat pocket. She looked at several things but didn't pick anything up. The Doctor picked up what looked like a can of pop, seeing that it was a drink called 'Inner Beast' and paid for it before catching up with Eva.

"Hey Eva. Look at this." The Doctor said waving the can of pop in front of her.

"What's that?" She asked, "Looks like pop."

"The label says 'Inner Beast'." He told her.

"Do you know what's in it?" Eva asked.

"Nope." The Doctor said popping the 'p'. He then cracked it open and took a swing before offering it to her, "Wanna sip."

"No thank you." She replied.

"You're loss...It actually tastes really good." The Doctor said as he finished the can. Eva shrugged and they continued to walk through the town. About noon ish, they turned around to head back to the TARDIS. The Doctor groaned, and clutched his stomach, "Oh..."

"Doctor?" Eva asked, "Are you alright?"

"I have a stomach ache...which is weird because we only get sick if we're really worn out."

"Must have had something that didn't agree with your lordly stomach." Eva said then there was a pop and the Doctor was replaced with a dark brown fennec fox. Eva blinked down at the small fox before snickering then breaking into full blown laughter. The fox stared up at her un impressed. Eva picked him up and set him on her shoulder as she went to the stall, grabbing the can that dropped from the Doctor's fingers a few seconds earlier.

"Let's see. 'Inner Beast let's you take on the form of the animal that most fits your personality. Effects will wear off in twelve hours.' Oh this is priceless." Eva snickered. The Doctor Fox nipped her ear lightly.

"Hey, easy...we'll go into the TARDIS and wait out your...problem." Eva said as she kept from laughing and made her way to the blue box down the street. The Doctor sniffed loudly. She opened the door to the TARDIS and settled The Doctor on the floor before locking the door. She wandered up to the jump seat and picked the Doctor back up so he sat on the seat beside her. The big eared and fluffy tailed fox watched her as she propped her feet on the consol. The Doctor fox watched as she leaned back fiddled with the silver chain on her pants. He ended up curling up on the jump seat and falling asleep six hours later, he was bored and he couldn't work on the TARDIS anyway. Eva smiled light and climbed off the jump seat slowly. She grabbed a blanket that the TARDIS provided and draped it over The Doctor before going into the kitchen. Another six hours later, the Doctor woke with a stretch and and found the blanket on him.

"TARDIS? Did you do this?" He asked the central column. There was a hum that sounded like a no. The Doctor figured it must have been Eva. Then he remembered she hadn't slept a wink in over two weeks. So he went looking for his companion. The Doctor walked by the kitchen then stopped his ears picked up an old Gallifrian lullaby. He turned around and peeked into the kitchen. Eva was slouched over the table, a silver locket on the table, open and playing the lullaby. The Doctor blinked and walked around to stand beside her. She was asleep. He closed the locket slowly and gently picked her up. When he did, Eva's head lolled to one side and she muttered, "mum..." The Doctor sighed lightly and carried her to her new room. He set her down on the bed and covered her gently. Eva curled under the blankets with a yawn.

"We're the same...weather you like it or not..." The Doctor whispered to her.


End file.
